


Przypuszczenie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Chuck is God, Drabble, M/M, brak bety, siostrzane wyzwania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czy to coś zmienia?Tekst na temat nr 99 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Leżeli w wymiętej pościeli, błogo zmęczeni i rozleniwieni, a Chuck kreślił palcem kółka na brzuchu Sama.

— O czym myślisz? — spytał.

Sam spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się krótko. Zdecydował się odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą — Chuck nie lubił, gdy coś przed nim ukrywał.

— Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem żyjecie obaj, ty i Kevin. Powinien być tylko jeden prorok.

— Masz jakieś przypuszczenia?

— Tylko jedno… Ale jest szalone — przyznał, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

—Prawdziwe — wyszeptał mu do ucha Chuck, a Sam spojrzał na niego w szczerym szoku, siadając na materacu. — W porządku?

— Znasz odpowiedź — powiedział, pochylając się do pocałunku. Przecież go kochał, nieważne czym był.


End file.
